My Side of the Playground
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Young Clark Kent was going into the 1st grade! Aw! He makes new friends and begins his future! Please read and review! [it’s AU cuz I put Chloe in here!] OneShot


My Side of the Playground

Summery: Young Clark Kent was going into the 1st grade! Aw! He makes new friends and begins his future! Please read and review! it's AU cuz I put Chloe in here! OneShot

Martha Kent clicked the X-Man lunch box closed after filling it with a turkey sandwich, a plastic bag filled with cheese and crackers and filling the x-man canteen with tomato soup. She put 50 cents in it so her son could buy milk. She then picked up the green backpack with the letters 'C J K' sewed onto it.

It stood for 'Clark Jonathan Kent' Her son.

Seven year old Clark came running down the stairs, Martha's husband, Jonathan running slowly after him

"I'm the daddy monster and I'm going to eat you!" her husband cried in a strange voice as he lifted up small Clark and held him in the air. Clark let out a loud giggle.

Martha laughed at her two boys. She loved them so much. Martha laughed as her husband pretended to eat Clark, still holding him in the air. John then looked at his wife and laughed, he put his son down.

"Momma!" the child cried running and hugging his mothers' leg.

"Hey hun!" she said still smiling widely "Today's the big day!"

Clark's hold tightened on her leg

"Scared." Her son said into her pant leg

"Why are you scared baby?" she asked

" 'm small…big kids tease me." He said, then he added "Lex?"

"Now come on! Or we'll be late!"

Lex Luthor had become a good friend of Clark's. The two played together a lot. But now that summer was over, Lex was back at boarding school.

"No honey, remember? Lex is off at school again."

Clark looked down sadly.

"But you'll make new friends! I promise!"

"Really?"

"Really."

Clark's face brightened. Martha smiled at his innocence, that he would believe those words only because his mother had said them.

" 's go!" cried the excited boy

Martha smiled as she put Clark's backpack on him and handed him his lunch box.

"Bye Momma!" said the boy happily as he kissed his mother on the cheek, then he ran outside to the truck.

"Be back soon hun." Said John as he kissed his wife then followed his son out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx At School xxxxxxxxxxX

Clark kissed his father goodbye and walked into the room, suddenly the excitement and joy left him and nervousness and fear filled him as he looked at all the talking children.

"Oh! You must be Clark!" said his teacher, Ms. Aplbe.

Clark nodded.

"You're cubby is over here!" she led him to the cubby with the blue paper apple with his name written on it. Clark wondered why the apple was blue. "You can go play with the other kids!"

Clark stood for a moment, unsure of what to do, then he walked over to the bookshelf and picked out a 'Bernstein Bears' book and began to read.

He picked out the 5th book to read when the teacher called for them to go outside for recess.

Clark didn't want to go outside, he wanted to stay in and read. But non the less, he stood and walked outside.

"Leave me alone!" he heard someone cry

"Come on! Gimme a quarter!"

"No! That's for my lunch!"

Clark watched as the taller boy pushed the small black boy

"Hey! Leave him alone!" cried a beautiful girl was blond hair

"Yea!" chimed in an equally cute girl with black hair.

"Shut up girlys!" cried the tall boy's friend, he pushed the girls, causing them to fall down.

Seeing that Clark suddenly felt angry

"HEY!" he called, his high-pitched voice echoing through the playground and he walked over to the boys

"Ooo! Looks like the new boy wants to play!" laughed the tall one cruelly

"Leave them alone!" Clark ordered, he had no idea why he was doing this

The tall boy got right in his face

"Why should I?"

"Cuz 're mean!"

"Oh?" he pushed him. Clark merely took a back steep. "Was that mean too?"

"Yea!" Clark then pushed the boy, causing him to fall to the ground with force "Was _that_ mean?" Clark had no idea what was coming over him, but seeing him push down those girls and be mean to this nice looking boy made the 7-year-old snap.

The boy, obviously scared that such a small boy could push him down, grabbed his friend and ran to the other side of the playground.

"WOW!" cried a voice behind Clark making him turn around "That was 'mazing!" the black boy called

"You scared off Matty!"

Clark smiled sheepishly " 'e's mean." He said, still not able to speak properly

"I'm Pete Ross." Said the boy

"I'm Lana Lang!"

"And I'm Chloe! What's your name?"

" 'm Clark." Said the boy "Clark Kent."

"You mean Mr. And Mrs. Kent are your momma and dada? I know them! They're real nice!" said Lana

Clark smiled and nodded

"Wanna go on the swings with us?" offered Chloe

Clark smiled and nodded. He ran off with them, he pushed Chloe while Pete pushed Lana. Clark smiled feeling very happy

'Momma 's right!' he thought happily

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N**: Yea, it was kinda dumb! Lol, but **I** thought it was cute! SO THERE! Please review! Thanks!


End file.
